Fire N' Ice
by BlackPoppy.0
Summary: Lucy blows up about how annoying Gray and Natsu's behavior has been. She knows that they're fire and ice, but do they HAVE to be that abnoxious? Sure she can take a little, but enough has been enough! And so the day when Lucy Officially Loses-It has been recorded. But SERIOUSLY!Natsu changes his mind, like Gray strips his clothes! *Based off of Katy Perry's Hot N' Cold.


**A/N: Yeah...my BFFs have been abducted by aliens again...SO I was gonna watch HS Musical:2:Dance-Along and have a blast dancing by myself in my basement in skinny jeans but I got kicked upstairs...and then off the TV all together. SCEW YOU PLL THAT NO ONE CAN WATCH BUT MY SIS DOES ANYWAY BUT I DONT CUZ I'D BE TOTALLY LOST ANYWAY! So instead I'm gonna do quizes on Nerdtestsdotcom (I'm a casual cusser) and type a new story! This idea for a songfic has been in my head every since the night I watched Fairy Tail 'til I got kicked off of the TV (happens a lot *nods*) and listened to Katy Perry instead of sleeping. TAA-DAA! (BTW I read One Piece b4 bed 2 so the backround noises stick in your head and my third grade teacher yelled at me for using these too often () so your not alone. But guess what? SCREW YOU MR. S! *STICKS OUT TOUGUE* Yeah...not sure that quiz was accuate...) _SMAK!_**

Lucy sat at the bar counter in Fairy Tail with her head in her hands, moaning.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" A silver haired, wizard-doubling-as-a-waitress asked the blonde.

Lucy just moaned louder in response.

"Natsu and Gray?"

Lucy slowly looked up at Mirajane and said _very_ sarcastically, "NO! NOT AT ALL! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU EVEN THINK THAT FOR A SECOND!?" Then dropped her head into her hands.

Mira chuckled. "Care to rant?"

"Yes please," Lucy mumbled.

Mira nodded for her to begin and picked up a glass to start drying.

"Well for starters...NATSU FREAKIN' CHANGES HIS MIND LIKE GRAY STRIPS HIS CLOTHES!"

Everyone in the guild, save for Natsu and Gray, as they were out, looked over at Lucy. Then they looked at each other and started mumbling about how right she was. Just last week Natsu changed which resturant they were going to to celebrate the Master's birthday TWELEVE TIMES. And while they were at the resturant Gray stripped twelve times too.

Mirajane blinked, then laughed. "You are right about that...And do go on."

Lucy thought for a moment then continued. "Lately Gray has been so moody that I swear he has PMS. And as bad as Erza, at that. And she can be a bitch...a loveble bitch...but still a bitch...Natsu also has been over thinking _everything _and then talkes a bunch ofnonsense like he wasn't even thinking! You would think I could tell that neither of them are good for me!"

_I wonder if Lucy has considered that they've been so spacy because they've been thinking about _her? Thought _everyone_ in the guild, not being able to help listen in.

"Because whenever one of then gets even semi-" She blushes fiercely."Hot...the other acts so cold towards me AND the other guy! I mean, I know that they're Fire and Ice, but still! Plus whenever Gray says 'Yes' to something, Natsu automatically answers 'No', regardless of whatever the heck it is! And don't even get me started on if Natsu is 'in' on a mission then Gray won't do it unless Erza drags him along! Also, _whenever _one is happy the other is dead-set on bringing him down! Have you ever noticed that Gray purposely pitches an idea that's _bound_ to fail, just so we won't use Natsu's?! It's unbelievable! I swear their relationship is so easy to figure out, it's black and white!" Ahe switched to sing-songy tone. "We'll fight and break up, then kiss and make up and it'll be ALLL better!"

Mira sweatdropped. She knew that Natsu and Gray were crazy for Lucy, but she didn't know that their behavior was _driving_ her crazy! "Anything else?" She squeaked.

"Yeah. Gray and I used to be so in-sync that I swear we were twins! Now? That same energy? It's like a freakin' dead battery!"

"So not there?"

"It's not there! Gone! ZIP! NONE!" Said Lucy, ignoring Mira's reply.

"Hey, remember when Natsu used to laugh about the _strangest_ things I said? Or laugh at nothing at all?"

"Yes," Answered Mira.

"Well now, he is SO DANG BORING! I know I told him to quit it, but I guess they aren't gonna change...THOSE STUPID BOYS!" She hollared and banged her fist on the counter causing Mira to jump, and a glass to break. "But so what?! SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR! I GOT A CASE OF A LOVE BI-POLAR! I SWEAR BEING WITH THOSE TWO IS LIKE BEING ON A ROLLER COASTER AND I CAN'T GET OFF!"

"I didn't know you were bi-polar, Lucy! SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO DUMB!" Called Happy, as he flew in with a quarreling Natsu and Gray.

"What's up?" They asked at the same time, as they sat on opposite ends of her. Having heared no response in the next second they continued to argue, not noticing Lucy's throbbing head.

"YOU!" Lucy shrieked, with a twitching eye, thrusting her finger in Natsu's face.

_Uh-oh. _Thought everyone and sweatdropped.

"I'll be in the back!" Mirajane quickly said and raced into the beck room.

"YOU FREAKIN' CHANGE YOUR MIND LIKE-YOU!" She wirrled a around to face Gray. "STRIP YOUR CLOTHES!"

"AND WHENEVER ONE OF YOU IS ONE, THE OTHER IS ANOTHER AND I'M FREAKIN' SICK OF IT! ONE OF YOU DOESN'T WANT TO STAY BUT THE OTHER DOESN'T WANT TO LEAVE SO WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO TORTURE ME!?"

At this point, everyone in a half-mile radius was sweatdropping _massively_.

"Gee, Luce," Said Natsu rubbing the back on his head. "I didn't know we made you so upset,"

"_We_ don't." Gray cut in. "_You_ do."

"I DO NOT!" Natsu yelled standing up.

"YOU SO TOTALLY DO!" Gray yelled back, his face inches from Natsu's.

"_YOU'RE AT IT AGAIN!" _Lucy shrieked.


End file.
